


A picnic for two

by Coldlady4



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: COVID19, F/F, One Shot, Picnic post Endgame, pandemic2020 mentioned only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldlady4/pseuds/Coldlady4
Summary: This a rework of the one I did a few  years ago.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway & Seven of Nine, Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Kudos: 3





	A picnic for two

**Author's Note:**

> This a rework of the one I did a few years ago.

Kathryn stirred beneath crisp, white sheets, feet searching for the end of the fabric, tucking it tightly under her toes. For a moment her mind raced, before slowly realizing she had absolutely nowhere to be, nothing to do.

The smell of coffee drifted from down the stars 

Glancing at the nightstand image of a blond woman , recalling the last time she had seen seven.

Stop it Kathryn  
she told herself in a low voice. “No sense wasting energy when you have Barry any at this time of the morning.”

Good morning dear I hope you slept well 

I am still very tired but there is coffee going I wouldn’t pass it up mom .

Seven felt nervous sitting behind the controls of the shuttle, she leaned back against the seat.  
As the shuttle flew through sky towards Indiana “computer how long until we reach Indiana?” We are rich Indiana in proximately 20 seconds came to automatic reply.

Seven. Good afternoon 

But I'm not your captain any more, so we can talk on a more equal ground so you can start by calling me Kathryn 

Seven nodded, Then you may call me Annika if you wish 

I thought that name no longer holder’s any meaning to you 

“It doesn’t really , I thought it would be easier for aunt Irene to call me that …. Besides I thought it would help me adjust to life on Earth as well .”

“And has it helped you.”

To a degree …but that’s not the reason for my visit 

“Oh and what is your reason?” Kathryn asked her curiosity peaked 

Standing straight Seven Grasped her hands behind her back. ” I have come to ask you if you would accompany me to a picnic that I have prepared for us.”

I would love too seven said Kathryn a small, but distinct, smile on her face.

napkins and eating utensils had been laid On the on the blanket Next to the icebox alongside different verity of sandwiches, jar of strawberry jam and another Sweet delight. They set down on the blanket seven  
sat on Kathryn’s left, in her usual neat posture .

strawberry tart the centre of the blanket 

I hope you find these foods acceptable  
I'm sure they will be very good ,said Seven.  
Seven poured two glasses of the ruby red whine. Handing one of them to Janeway she watched the older woman sip it.

Janeway Hummed softly “This strawberry Tart is delicious.” 

I’m sure my Aunt Irene will be very happy to hear that you like it

Seven cocked her head to the side, Kathryn tried not to stare at her lips  
Seven lead in their lips pressed together in the a kiss was light, making them both sink into the other.

Janeway pulled back a little “I love you” Kathryn murmured softly 

“I confess it surprised me some of the emotions you’ve stirred up in me, they have been like no other that I’ve never experienced, not even when I was with chakotay.

“I know exactly what you mean, but why now ?" Janeway asked 

“Because I read about COVID-19 pandemic of 2019 and 2020 it taught me life is precious and it often taken for granted how much time we have with those that we love .” said seven 

“That was indeed a terrible time for people,  
But it also brought out the best of community’s around the world.”

“Your correct , but their were so many that ware left alone for days,weeks and months the forgotten people.”

“Can you stay overnight or do you need regenerate ?”

The doctor and I have been working on a portable alcove that would enable me to Sleep in a bed as it were . Seven said With one of her brow rising .


End file.
